


Failed To Mention

by CrownedGuinevere



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur Finds Out About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Canon Era, Good Morgana (Merlin), M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Mutual Pining, Oblivious Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Oblivious Merlin (Merlin), Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Redeemed Morgana (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownedGuinevere/pseuds/CrownedGuinevere
Summary: The knights of the roundtable team up to help their bestfriends admit their undying love for each other, recruiting other friends along the way. It all goes south when they find out Merlin’s secret and their loyalty is tested.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: AYY! Guess who back and took days to fix a fanfic and finally reuploaded it, I did! So I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Failed To Mention, reuploaded edition!

The knights knew that their king was bound to fall for his servant.  


The whole kingdom knew about it, except for them of course. It first started with gossip from the kitchen. Ongoing servants noticed the tension they always seemed to have around each other. The knights and workers grew tired as the tension thickened every day. They were so hopelessly in love and didn’t know it. And so this is how the Knights of the Roundtable became matchmakers.

Sir Leon was the first of the knights that had to deal with their unrequited love. He began to notice Arthur’s strange behavior after Merlin became his manservant. In all of his years being Arthur’s companion, he never saw Arthur change the way he did. Arthur seemed brighter these days but distracted even during training (and Arthur loved training days!)

One night while patrolling the halls. He found Merlin and Arthur sneaking off to who knows where. He had so many questions about. Yet Merlin’s best excuse was ‘poetry’ (Leon wasn’t a simpleton, he could easily see through his lie. He was sure it wasn’t ‘poetry’.) he was sure they were doing something  more than ‘poetry’. And that one time during a feast where Leon had to  literally remove the goblet from Merlin’s hands because he was too busy staring off into Arthur’s eyes.

Were they in a relationship? At this point, Leon was just getting tired of it.

Lancelot quickly caught on after being reinstated as knight of Camelot. As his honorary title, Merlin’s best friend. He saw how different Merlin acted around Arthur. The constant teasing and manhandling they had between each other. How Merlin could command Arthur and yet ignore him. What king listens to their manservant? And what manservant doesn’t listen to their king?

And not to mention the millions of times he has recklessly protect and save Arthur. (he’ve heard the stories from Leon and Gwen). Blatantly using magic in front of Arthur knowing he’ll be burned at thepyre if he gets caught. Lancelot knew this wasn’t some ordinary ‘friendship’, it was something deeper.

Gwaine heard wedding bells the second he saw them together. Merlin and Arthur were practically made for each other as if they were two sides of the same coin. Seeing how Merlin would blush at every compliment Arthur gave him but whenever he did it, Merlin scoffed and shoved him away. Gwaine just wants Merlin to be happy and happy he’ll be once he gets them together.

Percival and Elyan were new to all of this. They haven’t been in Camelot prior (except for Elyan, who was only in Camelot during his childhood) and barely knew of Merlin. After months being a knight of Camelot and talking to Merlin. He quickly became a little brother to them.

They’ve seen how selfless and loyal Merlin is to Arthur. How protective Arthur was over Merlin. (They’ve heard that he scared away maids that even thought they had a chance with Merlin and poor Merlin had no clue when they suddenly stopped talking to him).

Gwen being friends with both of the idiots longer than the rest. She has seen first hand how they act around each other. The teasing, names, manhandling, you name it! She caught them during the tournament, Merlin giving Arthur his neckerchief for luck which then he would wear (like a maiden would as a love token).

It was quite obvious that they were helplessly in love with each other. When Arthur was courting her, she knew Arthur loved her but not as much as he loves Merlin. They had a connection holding them together. He was always at Arthur’s side. She felt quite sad for them, they had such deep love for each other yet haven’t confronted it.

Maybe they needed a little push, a push from their friends.  
  


That night they agreed to meet up, it was the perfect time where no one would be suspicious and question whereabouts. Agreeing to hold their secret meeting in the most secretive place they could think of.

Guinevere’s house.

***  
  
“So! what’s the plan?” Elyan exclaimed excitingly.

“Push Merlin off a cliff!” Gwaine eagerly suggested.

“No!” Everyone objected. 

“How would that even work??” Lancelot worryingly questioned.

“They would confess their love out of fear, duhh.” Gwaine scoffed to Lancelot’s stupidity.

”That’s too dangerous Gwaine, Arthur would put us in the stocks if there’s even a scratch on Merlin.” The realization setting in on the knights, agreeing with Gwen.

“I’m sure shoving them in a closet will work it out quick.” Leon jested, nudging at his friends with a grin.

“We could tell them to confront their feelings to each other?” Percival shyly suggested.

Everyone deadpanning in Percival’s direction, “That’s if they have a brain Percival, in our situation they don’t.” Gwen explained.

“How about we lock Merlin in a castle then Arthur goes in and saves Merlin like a damsel in distress!” Gwaine sharing his completely ridiculous plan.

“How will we even get Merlin in a castle?” Leon both concerned and confused.

“Gwaine, we need a plan that’ll actually work.” Lancelot sighed.

“You got any other ideas? That aren’t so rambunctious.” Elyan asked, glaring at Gwaine. Who sheepishly smiled back.

“What if...? We try to make Arthur jealous, so he’ll finally realize his feelings for Merlin.” Gwen speaking up, steering the conversation into a different direction.

That immediately caught all of their attention. “That’s...not a bad idea.” A small mutter from Lancelot’s direction. Earning a small blush from Gwen, who quickly covered it up. 

“The question is how?” Leon looking around at the group for an answer.

“Well that’s easy! Tease him, It’s not that hard to make him all flustered! Do whatever Arthur does!” Gwaine nudging at his friends with a grin.

“Arthur is already so protective of Merlin, are you sure this is going to work?” Leon’s doubts arising.

“I’m sure, Arthur will be boiling with anger before we know it!” Gwen happily exclaimed, a plan that was for sure to work.

“Well it’s settled!” Gwaine cheered “For Arthur and Merlin!”

“For Arthur and Merlin!” The rest of the knights and Guinevere loudly cheered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A plan that seemed set in stone. An end To all the painful tension while gaining two happier friends, it was a win win situation or so it seemed...


	2. Chapter 2

It started off as a regular morning, Arthur had to attend a public court. Well, that’s what Merlin told him. Something about the recent growth of the grain this season.

He was quickly cut off as he hears someone enter his room, who he presumed to be Merlin. “Morning Arthur.” A feminine voice calls out.

“Morgana?” Arthur quickly propping himself up with his elbows. “Where’s Merlin?”

Morgana shrugged “Gwen said he had some urgent business to attend too.”

“More urgent than tending the king?” As he fumbles putting on his shirt, his hand getting caught. 

“Well that’s what she told me.” Scoffing at the sight of her clumsy (half) brother “You really can’t last a second without Merlin huh.” 

After tumbling around with his shirt, finally getting his head through the shirt hole, grumpily carped “Whatever.” Morgana laughing even more. 

As much as Arthur was ‘annoyed’ by her presence. He was actually happy to have Morgana back, the snarky attitude and comments without Uther gnawing at them. 

Remembering that fateful night When Morgana appeared in his room. Slumped on the edge of Arthur’s bed, wrecked and disheveled. Her eyes red as if she was crying for days. She seemed to be anticipating for guards to throw her in the dungeons. 

A few days after Uther died (and Morgause gone), she felt empty. She retreated back to Camelot expecting to rot in chains for the rest of her life. The angry fire that once roared in her finally burned out, leaving a confused soul without any purpose. Her anger no longer binding her to her goal of taking over the throne. She felt alone. 

Arthur instead ran over to her and helped her. Ordering servants to draw her a bath and batch of fresh new clean clothes. He showed her nothing but kindness (unlike Uther who would have her in chains the second Morgana entered Camelot).

All those times trying to take over the throne. Wanting to prove to herself that she could be better at ruling then Uther. Looking back on it now, she realized she was more like Uther than what she thought. She contradicted herself. Losing all of her friends along the way. 

She wasn’t expecting any kindness for what she has done, after all she was an evil witch. 

He forgave Morgana but a part of Arthur still thought magic was corrupt and evil (he couldn’t forget all of Uther’s teaching). He loved Morgana like a sister. When he had found out she was his sister, he couldn’t be happier. Especially since she was the only family he had left.

When Morgana got settled in the castle Arthur stood by her. He was always seen near her, making sure was safe and no one was mistreating her in her weak state. She cowered and murmured, nothing like the Morgana he used to know. 

It took some time for Gwen and Merlin to trust Morgana again. Morgana did come close to killing them both multiple times. Gwen at first was wary, but she was happy to have her best friend back. 

Merlin and Morgana were extremely awkward around each other. Both remembering the time when Merlin killed Morgana. Gwen took notice and made them to talk them out (like the mom friend she was). 

It helped open up different perspectives. Merlin explaining why he had to do it and there was no other way. How Morgause made her the vessel. Morgana explaining how she felt and how much it hurt her. 

Unlike Arthur, Gwen, and Merlin, not everyone was happy to see Lady Morgana back in Camelot again. Rumors from serving servants said that the reason Arthur was following Morgana around was because he could keep a close eye on her and quickly strike her down if she were to attack. Gwen and Merlin quickly caught on which then they told Arthur. He quickly gathered all the staff to have a meeting, having a little ‘nice chat’ with them.

Morgana began to improve slowly, finally able to roam the kingdom without Arthur by her side. Being more talkative towards people who were out of her circle. More teasing towards Arthur. Her snarky comments making a comeback. This was the Morgana that they remembered.   
  


***

The meeting was the exact same ones he had to sit through with his father. He sat there on his throne, trying not to yawn. Could this go any faster? It was utterly boring. He sat there listening his court talk endlessly about the grain growth this season.

At least he had Merlin, who stood in the corner of the room. The only reason he could tolerate these long meaningless meeting was Merlin. Making goofy faces to cheer him up. Arthur holding back a smile.

Merlin stood along side with Leon. Gwen across from him. Staring at him to do something. This was the perfect moment but Leon was hesitating, not wanting to face Arthur’s wrath. He’ll end up in the stocks for sure. 

After minutes of Gwen cueing Leon to do something, anything! He finally mustered up the courage to do something. Unsure what to actually do, he leaned towards Merlin, deeply whispering into his ear “You look good today” giving him a innocent smile. “Oh thanks!” Merlin whispered back, A tint of red in his cheeks.

Leon moving back to an up right position, Gwen giving him a smile and thumbs up. Leon sighing in response, wondering how did he get himself into this mess. 

Arthur stared in disbelief, witnessing the whole situation. His own knight flirting with a servant. He couldn’t have his knight distracted by his  ~~beautiful~~ manservant, Arthur wouldn’t allow it. Merlin wouldn’t have enough time to serve him if all he did was swoon.

He didn’t hear a word Sir Leon said but by the looks of it and how Merlin was blushing. He felt an unknown pang in his heart. All he knew for sure was that he didn’t like what he was seeing. 

His trance was put to an abrupt end as Morgana nudged him. “Stop staring at your manservant.” She whispered to him. Unaware he was staring at Merlin for so long. “We get it, you’re in  love with him.” She smiled, Arthur rolling his eyes in response. “I am not! he’s just a friend.” Arthur angrily huffed. “Mhm sure, if that’s what you wanna call it.” She laughed softly at his ridiculousness. 

As the meeting was nearing its end, Arthur glancing at Merlin now and then. Only to still find him distracted by Leon, having a conversation of their own. Merlin quietly laughing at Leon’s jokes. Arthur fuming in his place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s just say that Lancelot threw a chicken into the veil instead of sacrificing himself. Quick Morgana’s backstory! Protective Arthur is coming through! Classic Morgana and Arthur sibling relationship! (Oh What a long chapter! I hope you like this one and to the old readers, I hope you like the changes I’ve added)


End file.
